


The Misadventures of Baby Dean and Daddy Castiel

by Jake_the_TransGuy_FTM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, Uncle! Gabe, Uncle!Sam, daddy!castiel, spn infantilism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_the_TransGuy_FTM/pseuds/Jake_the_TransGuy_FTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, there Reader! This is a collection of one-shots for baby!Dean! I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Dean woke up with a sharp breath. He looked around the room, immediately calming when he realized where he was. He was safe. He was in his crib, Mr. Jingle Tooshie (his teddy bear) clutched tightly to his chest, and his nightlight was on. Nothing bad was going to happen to him. 

 

He reached for his pacifier, which had fallen out of his mouth during his sleep, and brought it to his lips. He started suckling on the soothing device, hugging his bear softly. He curled up under his Batman blanket and started to doze off. He was safe... He was safe.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean's head hurt as he woke up. He squinted as he looked around the dim motel room. The sun was shining through the windows and didn't he shut the curtains last night? He rolled over to go and vomit, but he bumped into something... Warm. 

 

"What the--"

 

"I suggest you do not use that kind of language around me again Dean Winchester." he looked up into the eyes of the man who had spoken. It was none other than the man who had gripped him tightly and raised him from perdition. It was Castiel.

 

"What the fuck Cas? What are you doing here and why--" he was interrupted, rudely he might add, with a particularly hard smack to his oddly exposed bottom. He gasped in shock and crawled back on the bed.

 

"I told you not to use such language Dean Winchester. I suggest you do not do it again or you will take a trip over my knee. Now, before you start spitting out more foul language, I am here because you need me. Your dreams seem to be the only clue I have to what's going on in that mind of your's. It seems you are looking for comfort, and I am going to offer it to you."

"What the--" he stopped himself mid-sentence when Castiel sent him a glare, "how do you know about my dreams?"

"Well, Dean, we do share a profound bond. I think it goes without saying that it links us in many ways. Also, I appreciate your effort to correct your foul language." Castiel took a deep breath before continuing. "So, do you want those dreams to come true, or not?"

"Sure. Why not? It's not like you'd know normal if it bit you in the a--" he was abruptly pulled over the angel's knee.

"Do you want to continue that Dean Winchester? Because I am sure that you do not want a sore bottom before we even start."

"No..."

Castiel stood Dean up and looked him in the eye. "No, What?"

"No Daddy."

That's where it all started.


	2. A Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is beginning to adjust to the whole "Daddy and Baby" dynamic.

"Wake up, Baby. It's morning." Castiel shook Dean softly, trying to wake the sleepy boy up. As it turns out, Baby Dean and Big Dean had something in common, they could both sleep. A lot.

Dean shot up, panic showing in his green eyes. He relaxed when he felt the familiar pressure of the pacifier in his mouth, felt his teddy bear laying beside him, and saw his Daddy standing by his make-shift crib. 

"There we go sleepy boy. How about we get you changed and get you some breakfast? Hmm?" Cas didn't want an answer, and Dean knew that now that they had been doing it for about a week. Dean didn't mind either, Daddy knew what was best for him, and he shouldn't question it.

He was picked up smoothly, with the help of Cas's grace of course, and carried over to the changing table where he was laid down. He yawned sleepily and smiled up at his Daddy, eyes filled with innocence. Cas would take good care of him, and he knew it. Cas had proved it.

The next thing he knew, his Daddy was done and was carrying him down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Silly me! I should probably tell you why there is stairs and a crib and a kitchen. Well, you see, Castiel had thought it best that Dean was kept in an environment different than what he was originally grown up in. That way, Dean would feel safer, and actually get a fresher start.

Back to the story. Dean was carried down into the kitchen, where he was sat in a highchair. Castiel knew that at Dean's age, around 1 1/2-2, he would definitely not be able to sit at what he calls a "big boy seat."

"adee!" Dean squealed, bouncing in his highchair. Castiel just smiled and went to cook. He had decided only to use his powers littly, such as for carrying Dean. Plus, he liked cooking. It was more fun and comforting than just "mojoing" up some food.

Dean chewed on his hands, showing Castiel that he was really hungry, and thankfully, Cas almost had the food done. That way, Dean wouldn't be chewing on his little fingers. He could get sick!

Castiel sat the plate of eggs down and a sippy cup filled with milk onto Dean's highchair tray, as he had already proven himself capable of feeding himself. Castiel didn't mind, although, he wished he could have fed Dean, because the noises he makes are just SO cute. 

After Dean had eaten his breakfast, Castiel took him into the living room to play. He loved watching his Dean play, and at the moment, this seemed even better than Heaven.


	3. Uh-oh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random one-shot.

Dean sat down on his hotel bed, beer in one hand, a plate of cheese fries in the other.

He began eating, sipping beer, and repeating. That is until a familiar flutter of wings sounded in the hotel room. His heart stopped and fell to the pit of his stomach.

"Hello Dean. I thought-" Castiel was cut off when he saw that there were 6 empty beer bottles on the floor, along with a plate of barely-finished cheese fries.

"D-Daddy-- Cas, I-I can explain!" Dean was shaking, horribly Cas might add. His eyes showed the look of "I Am So Dead".

You see, Dean and Castiel had started this relationship years ago when Castiel suggested that Dean needed a break from all the stresses of his life.

Dean went head in, he actually regressed to that of a 2 year old, which kind of makes sense, considering that is before his memory started. Needless to say that even before Azazel, John Winchester was still a dick.

Back to the present, Cas crossed his arms. "Explain then."

Dean looked down. Okay, so maybe he couldn't but that didn't mean he would be punished right?

"Corner, nose in. Now." Wrong. Dean did as told, standing at attention, straight and tall, hands behind his back.

This was stupid, and boring. Daddy-- Cas. Was just overreacting. What's a couple of beers? And sure he was a biiittt buzzed but it was whateve. And maaayyyybeee he had a tumm-- Stomach ache, but surely that wasn't because of the fries.

"Stop fidgeting Dean or the time will be longer." Dean wanted to bang his head against the wall. Time out-sucked. It was booorrrriiinnggg.

He'd be here forever. But he knew that wasn't possible Da- Cas loved him.

Forever... Always... Right? He sighed and stayed there, at least he wasn't over Cas's lap.


	4. A Day Out Side FT. PAPPA SAM!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean plays out side and his Daddies watch him.

Dean sat in the grass, giggling as it tickled his legs that weren't covered by the shorts. He pushed his little red truck over the soft blades of green, and followed it as he crawled on his knees slowly behind.

The sun beamed down on the two parents who watched in happiness from their seat on the porch swing. Dean usually was never this content, and they relished in that feeling.

"Daddy! Pappa! Looky! Me gots a flower! See! See!" Dean ran up to them in almost total excitement with a yellow dandelion.

"I see Baby. How about we get you washed up? You're all dirty." Castiel suggested. It wasn't a question, but with Dean, you always had to be gentle as possible. If you weren't he might have a panic attack, and it's hard for him to come back from that.

Dean nodded and followed his Daddy through their living room and down the hallway into their huge bathroom.

"Can I haves bubbles please Daddy?" He looked up with innocence shining in his eyes. That innocence that Dean never had in his childhood.

"Sure thing buddy! First, we have to get you out of those yuck yucky clothes." Dean made an adorable false noise of disgust, with a small giggle that followed.

He lifted his arms as Cas slipped off his soft blue shirt and put it in the laundry basket. He then took off the toddler's shorts and did the same as before. The child then stepped out of his pull up and his Daddy disposed of it, even though it wasn't used.

Sam handed Castiel Dean's new pull up and clothes, and he set them on the counter.

The water, already having been run, had bubbles that smelled like cotton candy. He helped Dean climb in and started washing the baby's soft, blonde hair.

"Daddy?" Dean asked as his Daddy rinsed his hair.

"Yes Baby?" Cas replied softly, picking up the baby body wash.

"Look behind you." He snickered. Castiel turned around, only to be shot with a water gun by Sam.

The baby squealed and carried on as his Daddy playfully punched his Papa.

"Let's get you dry." Cas lifted him up and set him on the soft white rug, as he let out the water. He then stood up from his crouching position, and started drying Dean off with his favorite black towel.

He towel-dried Dean's hair before he brushed it out with the blue baby comb.

Once that was done, he led Dean to the bedroom and tucked him into his Batman sheets for his nap.

"Love you Daddy."

Castiel planted a soft kiss to his forehead as he turned off the light, "Love you too Baby."


	5. Chocolate Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Dean just being cute.

Castiel awoke to a slap on his face. His eylids having been forced open by a cute little boy.

"Daddy. Pssst. S me Dean." Dean bounced happily in his diaper, which surprisingly was dry. He patted Castiel's face, squealing. He was really happy. But why?

Castiel sat up, instantly noticing the chocolate all over the baby. 

"And just who told you you could get into the chocolate, little boy?" Castiel chastised. Dean immediately blushed, looking down at his chocolate covered body. 

"Uhm Mr. Jingletooshie." He spurted out nervously. Cas sighed. This boy thought his teddy bear could get him out of trouble. He shook his head fondly and moved Dean gently over as he got up. 

"We're going to get you cleanded up, then you're gonna have corner time." Castiel said, walking towards the bathroom that connected to the bedroom. 

Dean immediately went into a tantrum. 

"I no want corner time daddy! Corner time's boring!" he jumped off the bed and ran towards the kitchen, bumping into Sammy who had stayed the previous night. 

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked, looking worried as to why his bigger (well in this case, younger) brother was running so urgently. 

Then he noticed the chocolate.

"You gots ta hide me Sammy. Daddy's gonna give me corner time." Dean glanced behind him. No Castiel.

Sam decided to get Dean to realize what he did wrong. "Why corner time Dean?"

"Uhm acause he's a mean ol' daddy."

"Oh he is?"

"Yeah." 

Sam held back laughter. Dean kept looking behind himself, waiting for Castiel to walk in at any moment.

"C'mon S'mmy! You've gotsta hide me." he pleaded in his little boy way. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"No Dean. I think you need to own up to what you did." 

Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"No s'mmy! Corner's bornin! Ya can't be on his side he's a mean ol' daddy!"

Sam smiled, but grabbed Dean, leading him to the bathroom with Castiel.

Cas thanked Sam and got Dean in the bath.

Corner time was over quickly enough, thankfully. Dean apologized and then went right back to his antics.

Sam smiled and sat by Castiel. 

"Is Dean always like this?"

Cas watched Dean colouring, smiling brightly. "Yeah, but I love him."

"We both do, Cas. We both do."


End file.
